The present invention relates to a file system and more particularly, to a file system which can be applied to a processing system for copying a document image, can back up image data to be copied and further can easily read out desired data.
Conventionally, important documents (with images or characters displayed thereon) or documents which may be of use in the future are printed on a paper and the papers are filed in a book shelf or some other place. However, in business offices or other similar places where a vast quantity of documents are treated, a large space is required for storage of the documents, and also a long time is required for finding out a desired document.
In recent years, in association with sophistication and the tendency for a higher data processing speed in the data processing technology and also in association with advent of low priced storage units, a file system has appeared in which documents required to be stored are scanned with a scanner and the data is accumulated in a large capacity storage unit. Such a file system has been introduced not only into business offices but into other facilities also.
As this type of file system there is one in which documents are systematically classified according to their type and stored in a database so that related document can easily be retrieved. Recently, more sophisticated file systems of various types each with further improved convenience in use have been proposed. As the conventional technology, for instance, there are those disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 5-35737 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 6-119393.
However, with the file systems based on the conventional technology as described above it is necessary to scan each document with a scanner. Therefore, if each document is not processed on time the work needs to be done afterwards and many documents to be scanned get piled up. To put the piled documents into order it is necessary to scan each document that is required to be stored with a scanner and to execute a work for inputting data for classification. Even if it is tried to execute a filing work of a bunch of documents at one time all together, because the work is very complicated, there is a tendency of just reducing the number of documents to be stored.
The documents to be stored in a file system are selected because of their importance. If a document is abolished and not stored just because the work is complicated as explained above, the document can never be obtained even if it becomes necessary later.
Therefore, when each document is checked for its necessity of storage, as the determination is not always easy for every document, a long time is required for this work. Furthermore, there is a possibility that a document once decided as not required may become useful in the future.
Documents stored in a file system include copied documents to be used in a conference, those transmitted to or received from business partners through a facsimile machine, or those prepared with a workstation (WS) or a personal computer (PC) and printed therefrom. In brief, a document to be stored is converted to an electric signal at least once and then printed on a paper.
The present inventor decided to solve the problems in file systems based on the conventional technology. They closely checked the process up to storage of each document in the file systems, gave a thought on the usage of this document data, and succeeded in solving the problems in the conventional technology by applying a result of their strenuous studies.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a file system with enhanced usability. This is achieved by accumulating the same image data that is obtained when a document is copied, providing a method for easily retrieving the image data that a user desires to reuse, and using this image data which is once processed whenever required.
In accordance with the present invention, when an image data is read out from a document by using a copying function of the main body of a processing unit and recorded/outputted (copied) this image data along with the reading modes such as automatic paper feeding and manual placement of a document is accumulated in the memory. This image data stored in the memory is used when required by reading it out. Thus, even if a document that is once copied is lost, for example, the image data having been stored in the memory can be acquired again for printing. Therefore, the image data having been processed can easily be used as required which allows usability thereof to be enhanced.
Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.